Electronic devices, including mobile platforms such as, for example, tablets and smart phones, are being designed and manufactured with reduced profiles or widths. The resulting volume limitations may provide less space for electrical connections between ground planes and make such connections more difficult to fabricate and less reliable. Existing solutions may use conductive fabrics, foams and/or adhesives. These techniques generally require time to set or cure and may lose their effectiveness over time with respect to both contact and electrical conduction properties. Additionally, fabrics and adhesives are typically restricted to a given thickness which may raise manufacturing tolerance issues.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.